L'histoire éternelle
by Lyndsey Wise
Summary: Résumé : Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues ont encore frappé ! Et c'est les élèves de septième année qui en subissent les conséquences. Époque : Maraudeurs, LE/JP et autres couples, yaoi. .:En cours:.
1. Présentation et Explications

Présentation et explications

**Bonjour bonjour, je suis Acheline/Ethanielle/Lyla *jette un œil au reste de sa liste de surnom et abandonne l'énumération trèèèèès vite* enfin comme vous préférez ! Je connais ce site depuis pas mal d'années déjà mais je me suis toujours cantonnée au rôle de lectrice. Et comme Alice je passe de l'autre coté du miroir et je m'y mets (Oui Althéa t'as gagné )**

**Ensuite, n'ayant pas lut les 402 228 ****fanfics (enfin si ça a pas changé entre le moment où je poste et votre lecture…) qui existent sur Harry Potter je ne sais si quelqu'un a déjà exploité cette idée, mais si c'est en effet le cas Mea-culpa je ne le savais pas. **

**De plus c'est ma première fanfic (bien que je sois habituée à l'écriture avec ce qu'on appelle le rôle play) alors un peu d'indulgence siou plait *yeux de chien battu***

**Sinon pour la petite histoire de cette fic, l'idée m'est venue suite à une discussion avec Althéa Black, je regardais ce si beau dessin animé qu'est La Belle et la Bête, on trouvait que ça collait très bien avec nos James et Lily nationaux et nous avons un peu délire là dessus. De ce délire et de l'insistance d'Althéa est née ma fic ^^**

**Alors par contre ça se passe dans un univers TOTALEMENT alternatif ! Alors si vous préférez l'univers de J.K vous allez être déçu :)**

**Voici les changements principaux : **

**1 : Peter ne se connait pas les autres.**

**2 : Severus est ami avec Lily, Franck et Alice et n'est pas un jeune homme graisseux et anti moldu comme le caricature si bien certains. (Il est à Gryffondor)**

**3 : Nos trois beaux gosses sont Serpentards.**

**4 : Édeline est la jumelle de James, mais aussi une Maraudeuse **

**Oui ça fait plein de changements je sais, mais ça changera des classiques !**

**Le style de narration est assez spécial, quand on est proche du point de vue de l'un ou l'autre des personnages l'appellation, des autres, change aussi. (enfin vous comprendrez mieux en lisant :))**

**Disclaimer : Bon bon j'avoue ils ne sont pas à moi :'( mais à J.K Rowling (Nd personnages : Et heureusement !!C'est une sadique ! / Nda : Même pas vrai !). **

**De même que La Belle et la Bête appartient à Disney !**

**En revanche ma petite Édeline est de mon imagination délirante ! (Nd Édeline : Malheureusement T-T / Nda : Roh ça va toi… Coucouche panier sinon j'appelle Nahi ! / Nd Édeline :...) **

**Résumé : Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues ont encore frappé ! Et c'est les élèves de septième année qui en subissent les conséquences. **

**Époque : Maraudeurs, LE/JP (et autres couples) **

**PS : Oui je sais La Belle et la Bête c'est pas aussi vieux que ça comme dessin animé rassurez vous.**

**PS bis : Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Édeline Potter je vous conseille de vous rendre sur deviant art et de chercher la galerie de Wen-M et de trouver l'image s'intitulant Belphe. Pour ceux qui ont la flemme dites le moi dans une review, je vous enverrai le lien de l'image par mail (pensez donc à me le laisser au passage ^^).**

**PS bis bis : Cette fic est déjà bien commencée et sera postée aussi régulièrement que possible ! (et désolée pour les fautes s'il yen a encore) Sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture ;)**


	2. La pièce

La pièce

_Édeline se dit que ce n'est pas possible, que c'est un cauchemar, qu'elle va se réveiller dans son dortoir. Elle se frotte les yeux, demande à son hérisson favori de la pincer et après un énorme AÏE qui attire toute l'attention de la grande salle sur elle, elle comprend que malheureusement elle est à 100% réveillée, et que Dumbledore a bel et bien OSE leur faire ÇA ! Ça quoi ? _

_Petit retour en arrière de cinq minutes pour voir ce qui met la jeune fille dans un tel état :_

Mes chers élèves, pour égayer un peu notre école en ses heures si sombres, vos professeurs et moi même avons décidé d'organiser une pièce qui sera interprétée par les élèves de septième années, et ce juste avant votre départ pour les vacances de noël !

_Et bizarrement vu les regards que lui avaient lancé les professeurs, cette idée était uniquement de lui. Sans compter que depuis le désastre provoqué par Herbert Beery, ce genre de spectacle avait été formellement interdit à Poudlard. Mais le pire restait à venir !_

La pièce sera celle de La Belle et la Bête ! Et les personnes désignées sont : James Potter pour la Bête, Lily Evans pour la Belle, Lucius Malefoy pour Gaston…

_Mais déjà Édeline n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, bien qu'elle soit concernée par la suite de la liste elle voyait déjà une autre scène se profiler dans son esprit : Les répétitions où Lily s'acharnerait sur James, ce dernier étranglant de façon plus vraie que théâtrale ce cher Malefoy… Et autres calamités de ce style… Merlin on va tout droit au désastre !!! _

_Et pendant que défilent tous les scénarios catastrophe, possibles et inimaginables dans la tête de la jeune femme, Sirius (à qui Rémus a expliqué brièvement ce qui se passe dans la Belle et la Bête) lui prend un malin plaisir à vanner son frère. _

Toi et cette chère Evans dans le rôle des amoureux ! Que c'est romantique !

Sirius, laisses ce pauvre James voyons ! Et ranges ce sourire stupide...

Tu as fais ton testament j'espère vieux frère ?

Sirius !

_Sortant de sa torpeur un instant, Édeline rejoint la conversation avec une petite 'pique' maison._

Je suis étonnée quand même, le rôle de la bête aurait dût aller à Sirius…

Et pourquoi moi ?

Parce que tu es déjà parfait dans le rôle du bête ? _Hasarde Rémus avec un sourire tout à fait innocent destiné à Sirius et un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille. (Nda : Dédicace à Althéa ;))_

Tu es vraiment hilarant mon cher Lunard !

Merci merci…

Bon au lieu de vous lancer des fleurs, aidez moi à trouver une excuse… J'ai pas envie de participer à ça ! Et en plus je peux pas la sentir ! _Marmonne James avec dépit._

Euh... Jamesie...Vu la tête qu'elle fait je pense que c'est elle qui va en trouver une ! _Réplique Édeline en pointant la dite rousse._

_En effet la préfète semble sur le point d'assassiner notre cher directeur avec son regard avadakedavrarisant, terme très subtil de notre ami Patmol ! Quand à son visage si pale de nature (enfin quand elle ne venait pas de croiser un maraudeur…) il a une jolie teinte qui oscille du rouge de colère au vert de rage ! Conclusion personne n'ose parler à cette dernière de peur qu'elle ne morde… Pas même ses meilleures amis. Le seul qui s'y risque est Rogue, il semble près à mourir de rire et si jamais ça n'est pas le cas, c'est Lily qui l'achèvera avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Machinalement Édeline parcourt des yeux la table des Serpentards pour voir les réactions; elle note que Lucius semble dégouté de jouer une pièce de théâtre ayant pour thème un dessin animé moldu et qui plus est de se retrouver dans le rôle du soupirant d'Evans/la belle ! _

_Voilà une très belle image des septièmes années : un blanc comme un linge limite dépressif, une meurtrière en puissance, un écœuré de la vie et un mort de rire. Et c'est ça l'élite de Poudlard ? On n'est pas sauvé ! Telles sont les pensées qui se bousculent, à une vitesse effrayante, dans la tête de la Serdaigle. _

_Exact vous avez bien lu Édeline Potter est une Serdaigle, d'ailleurs quand le choixpeau l'avait envoyé là bas c'est un silence de mort qui s'était abattu dans la grande salle, ce qui avait mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Ce fut sans surprise pour sa famille, on s'y attendait, après tout malgré que James et elle soient jumeaux ils sont très différents aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle arbore une peau aussi pale que la porcelaine mais qui bronze avec une facilité déconcertante, des longs cheveux bouclés blonds comme le miel lui arrivant au creux des reins (et soit dit en passant impeccablement coiffé par rapport à son porc et pic de jumeau !) et des yeux gris azurés remplis de sérieux et de douceur. Tout l'opposé de son cher frère ! La preuve : Édeline est la sorcière plus studieuse de toute sa maison, voir même de l'école, ainsi que la plus calme. Encore des points qui les différencient ces jumeaux inhabituels, outre son nom on aurait pu la prendre plutôt pour la jumelle de ce cher Rémus. Enfin ça ne les empêche d'être complices des farces des deux autres et de s'en sortir à chaque fois grâce à leur réputation de bons élèves. _

_La question que vous vous posez est comment fait elle alors pour entendre les conversations des Maraudeurs ? Tout simplement en se glissant comme chaque soir à la table des Serpentards ! Chose qui depuis sept ans ne perturbe plus les enseignants, ni même les élèves de l'école. Quand aux serpents, ils ne se permettent pas la moindre remarque depuis que ce pauvre Goyle avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie par un James furieux qu'il ait insulté sa sœur et tenté de la faire partir._

_Mais revenons plutôt à cette situation de 'crise' ! Les discussions reprennent de plus belle dans la grande salle suite à cette annonce et les avis étaient assez mitigés. Le fan club de James cherche un moyen d'évincer Lily, les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles sont plutôt 'indifférents', les Gryffondors eux parlent à tout va, pariant sur la mort subite de Potter ou de Malefoy et les Serpentards restent de marbre en apparence, comme toujours. Bref la routine depuis l'arrivée du petit groupe de la rouquine et des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs allons voir comment va cette dernière !_

Allons Liloune... C'est pas si terrible... Ya pas mort d'homme ! _Murmure Alice._

Parles pour toi ! Tu as déjà vu ce dessin animé ?

Euh... Bah non...

Si tu l'avais vu tu comprendrais... Gaston n'arrête pas de harceler belle et à la fin la bête et elle tombent amoureux !

Effectivement je comprends mieux ta réaction.

Tout ça pour satisfaire Dumbledore et ses idées à deux mornilles ! Je le hais et je hais Potter et je hais Malefoy encore plus !!!

Zen Liloune zen... Il suffit de te porter pale avec une excuse bidon et le tour sera joué.

Mais oui Alice bien sûr !!! Tu as raison... Tu as une idée ?

J'ai déjà eut celle là à toi de te creuser la cervelle pour l'excuse miss préfète !

Nia nia nia...

Allons plutôt en cours, il te reste pas mal de temps avant les vacances, d'ici là tu auras une idée lumineuse pour te sortir de là ! Et je suis sure que Severus va t'y aider aussi. Mais dis moi Lil's…

_C'est ainsi qu'elles se rendent aux cachots comme la plupart des élèves de leur classe, qui ont fini par changer de sujet, suivies d'un Severus toujours écroulé de rire au grand dam de Lily et d'un Franck assez amusé par cette affaire. Les Maraudeurs eux sont arrivés bien avant les quatre autres et discutent entre eux. Bien sûr Édeline manque à l'appel du fait que les Serpentards ont plutôt cours avec les Gryffondors. _

_Pendant qu'Alice et Franck s'embrassent, laissant les deux autres sur la touche, ces deux derniers, loin de s'en formaliser, en profitent pour réfléchir à l'idée d'Alice._

Alors ma belle contente ? _Demande Severus qui a reprit un semblant de sérieux._

Severus si tu tiens à ce qui fait de toi un homme je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite...

Et bien quel enthousiasme !

Tu es hilarant vraiment.

Oh calme toi voyons, on va s'amuser !

Comment ça ON ? Toi aussi tu participes à cette mascarade ?

Oui je participe à cette pièce, j'ai le rôle de Lumière. D'ailleurs toi qui semble connaître cette pièce, c'est qui lui ?

C'est un des domestiques, c'est un chandelier et il est très coureur de jupon.

Ah ?

Oui surtout avec une autre servante.

Madame Salobar ?

Samovar ! Non elle c'est une théière assez âgée, pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est Clérance Hawton qui la joue.

Je comprends mieux ton soulagement. _Pouffe Alice entre deux baisers avec son petit ami._

Mais c'est avec qui alors ?

Une...

_Lily ne pu cependant pas répondre, le professeur Slughorn les fit entrer et le cours de potion commença. _

_Du coté de Édeline c'est assez calme, n'ayant pas la chance d'être avec ses trois 'frères' elle se contente de suivre le cours commun avec les Poufsouffles. Que des connaissances, aucuns amis parmi les Poufsouffles qui eux sont trop insouciants à son goût. Pareil pour les Serdaigles, trop sérieux et trop frigides. Ils sont comme elle certes, vu que le choixpeau les a tous envoyés dans cette maison, mais ils le sont à l'excès. Certains même envient sa première place dans l'école, ainsi que son rang de préfète en chef qu'elle partage avec Severus Rogue. Et oui les Serdaigles aussi ont leurs défauts... D'ailleurs ils trouvent que Poudlard tourne trop autour des lions et serpents !_

_Actuellement Édeline se trouve en cours de botanique, dans l'une des trois serres de Poudlard, et elle a la malchance d'avoir pour binôme Amos Diggory. Pas qu'il soit bête non, ni même affreux. Non son gros vice est d'être effroyablement vantard, et de détester ses frères aussi, et d'avoir des vues sur elle par dessus le marché. Pas de chance, surtout qu'actuellement il s'est lancé dans un monologue sur son savoir faire pour déraciner la plante étudiée. Elle se contente de hocher la tête mécaniquement, évitant de le conforter dans son narcissisme, mais également de faire durer son supplice outre mesure. La fin du cours arriva comme une délivrance et elle se précipite en cours de sortilèges rejoindre les Serpentards et Gryffondors. Exceptionnellement le professeur de sortilège, Monsieur Flitwick et celui de Défense contre les forces du mal Le professeur Bequerli ont demandé à leur élève préférée de venir les assister pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Ils veulent faire la démonstration d'un exercice de très haut niveau pour inciter les élèves à se perfectionner une fois les cours à Poudlard terminés. Et c'est à Édeline et James qu'ils ont pensé pour y procéder, car comme toute l'école le sait les jumeaux excellent dans ces matières. Quand elle arrive là bas elle saute dans les bras de Sirius en riant, ravie de passer une heure avec eux. _

Ça fait du bien de vous voir !

Surtout après deux heures avec Diggory avoues. _Assure Rémus avec un sourire amusé._

Il continue son manège celui là ? _Marmonne James._

Oui, mais oublies ça s'il te plait. Profites on va pouvoir s'amuser comme à la maison !

J'ose espérer Miss que vous serez plus sérieuse quand même ! _Proteste la voix sérieuse mais néanmoins amusée du professeur Flitwick._

Bien sûr professeur se seront de parfaits élèves comme toujours ! _Réplique Sirius avec un sourire méga innocent._

En effet comme toujours pour Miss Potter, je n'en dirai pas autant de Monsieur Potter. _Ajoute le professeur._

_Plusieurs rires s'élèvent et tous entrent à la suite des deux professeurs. Une fois les élèves assis, James et Édeline vont se placer de chaque coté de leurs enseignants sans un mot._

Bien maintenant je vous demande votre attention, et je dis bien TOUTE votre attention -_Ajoute-t-il en fixant Sirius_- Miss et Monsieur Potter vont vous réaliser une démonstration de ce que les sortilèges peuvent donner à un très haut niveau ! Mes chers élèves à vous !

_Ils se font un sourire complice et commencent par les sorts de bases, puis plus l'heure passent plus ils deviennent compliqués. Vers la fin ils leur montrent même leur talent en usant de sorts non prononcés, provoquant l'admiration de leurs camarades. Même Lily n'en revient pas d'une telle maitrise ! Ils se permettent même de lancer le sort de défense Expecto patronum. Ils provoquent une vague d'étonnement quand leurs patronus prennent exactement la même forme : Une splendide femme avec des ailes, qui jusqu'à la fin de la démonstration restent près des jumeaux._

_En un mot cette démonstration est un succès total ! La fin du cours arrive bien trop vite au goût des élèves et les professeurs félicitent chaleureusement les enfants Potter, très fiers de leurs protégés. _

_Le reste de la journée se déroule à peu près de la même manière et le soir venu tous se rendent dans la grande salle. La bonne humeur a reprit pour les maraudeurs mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de la préfète. Mais passons d'abord voir nos blagueurs préférés, qui d'ailleurs semblent curieusement sérieux en cet instant. _

Tout est prêt pour demain soir Patmol ? _Murmure-t-elle._

Oui ma louve préférée !

Siri je suis la seule louve que tu connaisses je te rappelle...

Même si j'en connaissais une autre elle ne t'arriverait pas à la cheville ma douce et tendre !

Arrête donc de la prendre pour une de tes fans Sirius. _Rétorque Rémus._

Jaloux mon Mumus ?

Ya pas assez à gagner pour ça. _Soutient-il nonchalant._

Et toi ça va aller ? _-S'alarme Édeline-_ Tu es sûr de tenir cette fois ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas voyons, je suis habitué à force tu sais !

_Oui notre petit groupe parle bien de la transformation mensuel de Rémus, Édeline a également en tant que Maraudeuse apprit à devenir animagus. Elle prend donc, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Sirius, la forme d'une superbe louve blanche. Ce qui offre un contraste surprenant avec le gros chien noir qu'est Patmol et de ce fait une opposition avec la fragilité qui se dégage du cerf que son frère devient chaque fois qu'il se transforme. C'est par conséquent elle qui se faufile régulièrement entre les branches du sole cogneur pour appuyer sur le fameux nœud de racines._

Donc on se retrouve là bas comme d'habitude ? _Propose-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi bas._

Oui, mais faudra être vigilant cette fois, Rusard a bien faillit nous avoir la dernière fois ! _Intervint James._

C'est la faute de Sirius ! Il m'a marché dessus !

Même pas vrai !

Si c'est vrai !

Les enfants on se calme allons ! _S'esclaffe Rémus._

Oui papa !!!!!!!!!! _Répondent-ils en cœur avec un sourire d'ange._

_Grâce à cette petite comédie la conversation prend un ton un peu plus léger, tandis que, non loin de là, du coté d'Alice et Lily le sérieux est de mise. Elles continuent de chercher ensemble comment dispenser Lily de cette pièce, mais pour le moment aucune idée n'est concluante. _

Et si tu participais tout simplement ? _Tente Alice d'une toute petite voix._

Ça va pas non ?

Écoutes ça fait des heures qu'on cherche et on a toujours aucune idée ! Rends toi à l'évidence tu n'as aucune raison valable de ne pas participer ! Même si tu te cassais une jambe Pomfresh te 'réparerait' ça en un coup de potion et tu le sais très bien !

Oui je sais bien, mais... c'est Potter et Malefoy quand même ! Tu imagines Alice ? Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire !

T'es sure ? _-Sourit Franck-_ Imagines s'il avait échangé les rôles de Potter et Malefoy...

Ne va pas plus loin ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir !

Franck à raison, il aurait pu le faire. Et puis ya pire que Potter, c'est pas comme s'il était moche et boutonneux !

Il est arrogant, immature et crétin !

Et alors ? Tant qu'il embrasse bien !

Alice !!!!!!!

Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

_Le reste ne fut qu'éclats de rire entre le petit groupe qu'ils forment tous les quatre. _

_Plus tard dans la soirée, les Maraudeurs se retrouvent dans la salle sur demande, comme chaque soir. Car bien qu'elle soit tolérée à la table des Serpentards l'accès à leur salle commune ne lui est en revanche pas autorisé. Et ce malgré le respect qu'ils ont pour leurs trois camarades. C'est donc cette salle qui est devenu leur refuge à tous les quatre. La salle qu'ils font apparaître ne change pas souvent, peut être de couleur parfois, selon lequel des jumeaux arrive le premier ! Si c'est James la salle prend les couleurs azure et verte, alors que si c'est sa sœur la pièce arbore le bronze et l'argent, c'est à dire que chacun mélange une couleur de sa maison avec celle de la maison de l'autre, symbolisant leur gémellité. La discussion porte évidemment sur cette fameuse pièce qu'ils vont devoir interpréter. Bien qu'ils soient sorciers seul Sirius au départ ne savait pas ce qu'elle racontait, Édeline elle étant une fan de dessin animé moldu leur explique en détail l'histoire. Et le sourire moqueur de Sirius revient au galop au fur et à mesure des explications._

J'ai hâte que ça commence ! _S'exclame-t-il._

Pas moi. _-Marmonne la belle Serdaigle-_ Au fait l'un de vous a un rôle ?

Nous non, mais vous voir toi et James sur scène ça vaut le coup je trouve !

Attends-ttends-ttends ! T'as dit quoi là ? Comment ça James et MOI ?

Oh oh ! J'en connais une qui n'a pas écouté jusqu'au bout... _S'amuse Rémus._

Oui toi ma louve, tu fais partie des 'figurants' avec le rôle de la servante plumeau.

PARDON ????? _S'énervent les jumeaux de concert, l'un parce que ça sœur va se faire peloter, l'autre parce qu'elle va subir les pelotages…Sans compter la tenue…_

Rectification yen a deux qui n'ont pas écouté...

C'est une hallucination, je vais me réveiller.

Je crains qu'on fasse la même sœurette.

Bon on va changer de sujet je crois, toute façon vous verrez bien, les vacances sont dans quelques mois et les répétitions ne commencent pas avant une semaine ! Si ça se trouve tout ira bien.

Bien parlé Lunie de mon cœur !

Arrêtes de me donner des surnoms comme ça !

Sinon ?

Sinon je t'appelle comme ta dernière conquête le faisait !

Ah non ça c'est injuste!

_Pendant que les deux se chamaillent, James et Édeline commencent à se parler à voix basse. Ils ont tout deux une intuition sur leur deux amis, et prouver que ce n'est pas leur imagination est au programme. Ils profitent donc de leurs régulières chamailleries sur le sujet 'petits noms doux' pour en parler entre eux. Leur hypothèse ? Rémus et Sirius amoureux tout bêtement ! Il faut dire que les regards noirs dont Patmol gratifie les rares petites amies de Rémus et le regard fuyant de notre loup quand Patmol et sa dernière compagne 'explorent mutuellement leur amygdales' a achevé de les conforter. _

_Puis leur conversation dérive vers leurs parents, effectivement Édeline s'ennuie d'eux, mais se tracasse aussi. Voldemort ne cesse de gagner en pouvoirs et en fidèles, or comme ses parents sont parmi les familles les plus puissantes et influentes du pays il est certain qu'ils sont des cibles de choix. Encore plus depuis que les jumeaux l'ont ouvertement défié, pendant les vacances quand il a attaqué Pré au lard avec ses sbires, en se défendant farouchement. Seulement en faisant cela ils ont montré leur puissance au seigneur noir et nul doute qu'une telle puissance doit le contrarier. Édeline et James possèdent depuis leur naissance une grande magie, c'est même le professeur Dumbledore qui très tôt leur a apprit à la maitriser. Et cette puissance se manifeste dès que ces derniers se battent ensemble, allant même parfois jusqu'à créer de façon inconsciente un bouclier protégeant respectivement l'autre. Durant tout le temps de leur conversation Rémus et Sirius ne sont pas intervenus, comprenant que ces deux là ont parfois besoin de se retrouver pour se sentir bien. Quand minuit sonne ils partent chacun de leur coté, Édeline ayant sa propre cape d'invisibilité, comme son frère. Et comme toujours elle refuse qu'ils l'accompagnent, arguant qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille. Et elle se met en route une fois ce énième débat clos. Mais un autre commence en elle, où aller ? Dans sa chambre de préfète et risquer de tomber sur Rogue, ou dans son ancien dortoir ? Finalement la deuxième solution lui semble la meilleure. Pas envie de le croiser ce soir. C'est donc vers le dortoir des Serdaigles qu'elle se dirige._

_Pour se faire elle se rend dans la tour de l'aile ouest du château menant à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle résout avec brio l'énigme de l'aigle et une fois dans son dortoir qu'elle a pour elle seule depuis son arrivée, elle se change lentement repensant à sa journée. Chose rare, les maraudeurs et le groupe d'Evans ne se sont même pas cherché aujourd'hui alors que c'est presque une coutume ici. Elle attribue cela à l'annonce de Dumby, qu'elle idée quand même, transformer le temps d'une pièce deux Serpentards en courtisans d'une Gryffondor, du pur suicide ! Enfin c'est Dumby et il ne changera pas de si tôt avec ses projets de réunification de Serpentards et Gryffondors ! Heureusement pour lui que les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ne sont pas comme ça, sinon ses cheveux seraient en danger tellement il se les arracherait ! Une fois son débardeur et son short de nuit passés elle se glisse dans les draps frais. Elle sourit en sentant de la cannelle et regarde sous son oreiller. Apparemment les elfes de maison ont encore pensé à elle et en ont mit une petite poche. Depuis le jour où James leur a signalé qu'elle adore qu'on mette un sachet de cannelle ou d'eucalyptus sous son coussin ils n'ont jamais manqué une occasion de lui faire ce petit plaisir. Et elle n'a même pas à leur signaler quand la senteur disparait, ils le lui changent périodiquement, alternant systématiquement les parfums. Parfois même ils vont jusqu'à lui ajouter un vase avec une baccara, variété de rose qu'adore la jeune fille ! Ces attentions ne sont pas étrangères au fait que les maraudeurs font partie des chouchous des elfes de maison de part leur régulières visites nocturnes ! C'est donc bercé par ces senteurs boisées qu'elle s'endort._

**Voilà Voila :s à vos reviews si vous plait :$**

**Acheline  
**


	3. Comme d'habitude ?

Comme d'habitude ?

_Les yeux Édeline papillonnent, le réveil est difficile pour la Serdaigle la semaine qui vient de s'écouler a été riche en émotions. Les affrontements Gryffondors VS Serpentards se sont décuplés à l'approche des répétitions. D'autant plus que quand la liste définitive des 'acteurs' a été mise Édeline a constaté avec amertume que celui qui la peloterait serai Rogue, quand à James... Il est bien remonté et a bien fait sentir son mécontentement pendant toute la semaine en multipliant les farces sur Rogue uniquement. Ce qui fait que les deux maisons n'ont jamais autant perdu de points en si peu de temps ! Un vrai carnage, et même Édeline a dût intervenir contre les maraudeurs, de par son statut de préfète en chef, à son grand dam. Et en ce samedi, à neuf heures, débute la première répétition pour la pièce. Elle s'habille en toute hâte et opte pour une tenue confortable qui cache tout son corps ! C'est à dire un pantalon noir de tailleur assez moulant et un débardeur blanc, mais le tout dissimulé grâce par un gros pull à col roulé en laine couleur nacre. Puis elle sort de sa chambre de préfète, après s'être assuré de ne pas tomber sur Severus, qu'elle a méticuleusement évité cette semaine. Elle rejoint par la suite James dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, s'asseyant à coté de lui. Ne voyant pas les deux autres elle en déduit qu'ils s'offrent surement une grasse matinée bien méritée. Particulièrement pour ce pauvre Rémus que la dernière pleine lune a affaiblit ! _

Bonjour mon rayon de lune. _S'amuse James._

Bonjour bambynounet !

Ça te va me le payer...

Tu ne trouves pas que la répétition qui commence dans exactement deux heures va s'en charger comme il faut?

Pas assez à mon goût !

Tortionnaire ! Bourreau de louve ! Je vais prévenir la Spa moi ! _Lance-t-elle avec une petite moue triste._

Ah non on a dit pas de chantage affectif ni de regard de louve battu ! Tricheuse !

Même pas vrai !

Si c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs Sirius a une mauvaise influence sur toi en t'apprenant ça !

D'ailleurs il est où ce zigoto ? Il dort encore ?

Non il veille sur Mumus parce qu'il l'a entendu gémir de douleur pendant la nuit.

Ça me rassure qu'il veille sur lui et qui sait ça les rapprochera peut être. Et ça fera au moins une bonne chose dans la journée. Pfff j'ai pas envie de jouer ce rôle moi !

Sérieusement ma puce, si Rogue prend trop à cœur sa tache prévient moi, il aura de mes nouvelles !

James Potter je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait perdre de points à ta maison pour le reste de l'année pour en plus risquer de continuer ce massacre en démolissant Rogue ?

Pas quand il s'agit de ma jumelle !

Pire qu'un papa poule !

Non jumeau ça me suffit comme nom ! -_Dit il avec un petit sourire en coin en terminant son bol- _Tu ne manges pas que ça quand même ?

Si, j'ai pas très faim ce matin.

Comme tous les matins, tu m'inquiètes ma puce. C'est à cause de la dernière attaque du ministère ?

Oui je suis inquiète pour père et mère, ils nous envoient toujours une lettre par le biais de Luminescence et là rien... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça fait quand même plus de deux semaines que ça s'est produit.

Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles non ?

_Comme réponse elle touille du bout de la cuillère son bol de chocolat chaud, le regard vague. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe et l'invite à se lever comme un gentleman. Elle rit un peu de ses manières et le suit sans un mot. Mais à son goût ils arrivent trop vite dans la salle où se déroule habituellement les cours d'étude des moldus. La répétition commence dans moins de deux heures. Débarquent alors Evans et Rogue, puis Clérance Hawton arrive et essaye de sauter sur James. Heureusement il est sauvé de justesse par sa cadette qui lance un regard meurtrier à cette sangsue. _

Bas les pattes Hawton, lâche le un peu espèce de pot de colle...

On t'a pas sonné la Serdaigle. _Lance la glu humaine furieuse._

Eh parles autrement à Édeline !

Mais James c...

Pas de mais, fous lui là paix Hawton, Serpentard ou pas personne ne touche à ma sœur je suis clair ? Et ne me tutoies pas ! _Lance-t-il dangereusement._

O... oui...

_Après un dernier regard assassin sur elle, il couve à nouveau sa sœur du regard, Édeline est tout pour lui. Même Lily lui reconnaît cette qualité : James Potter sait aimer sa sœur. Quand a Severus il ne lâche pas du regard la jeune Serdaigle, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il constate que ses habits révèlent sa volonté de limiter les caresses du Gryffondor au strict minimum, le tout à son grand amusement. Malgré ça il doit reconnaitre qu'elle est plutôt craquante dans cette tenue ! Lily remarque le petit manège de Severus et prend note de le charrier avec ça une fois de retour à la tour des lions. Quelques minutes supplémentaires passent, Lucius arrive avec ses toutous et détaille d'un œil appréciateur Édeline pour le plus grand déplaisir de James et bizarrement de Severus. Elle elle se contente de l'ignorer, préférant parler avec son jumeau. Mais elle tourne brusquement la tête vers Lily Evans et s'approche d'elle, tous semblent tendus, se demandant ce que va faire la jolie préfète en chef. _

Evans je peux te demander une faveur ?

Dis toujours...

C'est pas grand chose, juste de pas écorcher vif mon frère, Malefoy je m'en moque éperdument, mais pas James... Ça ne l'enchante pas plus que toi cette histoire de pièce, mais on doit faire avec. D'accord ? _Pria-t-elle avec une voix presque douce._

Tant qu'il ne me cherche pas et qu'il fiche la paix à Severus ça me va.

Je ferai en sorte que se soit le cas alors.

Bien.

Bien.

_Elles échangèrent un bref sourire, puis la discussion continua principalement sur leurs devoirs de préfètes respectifs. Severus et James sont respectivement derrière les jeunes filles, mais ne disent rien._

Mais dis-moi une chose Potter...

Appelles moi Édeline.

Alors cesse les Evans s'il te plait. Donc Édeline j'aimerai comprendre une chose, pourquoi as tu voulu me céder ta place de préfète en chef ? Toi et tes amis ne m'appréciez guère après tout. Et en plus les membres de ta maison n'en n'auraient pas été très enchantés non plus...

Pourquoi ? Parce que même si on se connait peu j'ai sût voir que tu sais être juste même quand il s'agit de ta maison. En plus tu sais être souple quand il le faut, qualité qui fait défaut aux Serdaigles.

Mais pourquoi tu as voulu renoncer ? Quand même pas à cause de ton homologue masculin ? _Demande-t-elle en regardant brièvement Severus._

Pour mes frères... Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour être et maraudeuse et préfète en chef...

_James écarquille les yeux, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait voulu sacrifier une telle place pour eux. Il s'en veut maintenant. Édeline le voit bien et lui fait un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en veut pas._

Je te comprends. _-Poursuivit Lily-_ Moi même j'ai du mal quand il s'agit de Severus.

Ohhhh comme elles sont mignonnes. Une sang de bourbe et une traitresse à son sang ! _Crache Malefoy._

La ferme Malefoy ! _Réplique Severus et James sur le même ton._

C'est censé me faire peur ? Et toi Potter depuis quand tu défends les lionceaux hein ?

Écoutes espèce de veracrasse _-Commence à s'énerver Édeline- _Tu arrêtes de nous pomper l'air et tu retournes jouer à la baballe avec tes chienchiens ! Et méfies toi, les points peuvent partir vite !

Des menaces Potter ?

Plutôt un avertissement... N'oublies pas que je suis préfète en chef et que tu t'es permit d'insulter une autre préfète et qui plus est devant témoin. Et connaissant notre cher directeur je doute qu'il apprécie d'apprendre qu'un élève utilise de tels mots. Tu ne crois pas ?

Tu me le payeras Potter.

Tant que ce n'est pas en nature, parce que cette idée me répugne d'avance. _Minaude-t-elle innocemment._

Maléfice cuisa… !!_ Hurle-t-il en sortant sa baguette. (NDA : voir tout en bas pour savoir son effet pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas)  
_

_Personne n'eut le temps de la protéger, sauf James qui se met devant elle. Ce geste a pour effet d'activer le sort de défense instinctif, comme le nomme Dumbledore. Édeline voulant protéger James et vice versa. Le sort du Serpentard se heurte ainsi au bouclier des jumeaux, il semble alors être absorbé, tous sont ébahis devant cela. Profitant de ce flottement Édeline sort sa baguette, tout comme son frère, et ils lancent en cœur :_

Expelliarmus !

_Ainsi ils le désarment, mais la puissance du sort est telle que Malefoy est projeté contre le mur. Severus lance alors distinctement. _

20 points en moins pour Serpentard ainsi qu'une retenue pour toi Malefoy ! Quand à vous _-Dit-il en fixant les jumeaux- _Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre contre lui, aucun point ne sera donc enlevé en supplément ! _Mais ses pensées étaient tout autres : Un bouclier d'âme... ils arrivent à créer un bouclier d'âme... _

Que se passe-t-il ici ? _Déplore le directeur en voyant Malefoy à terre et le bouclier des jumeaux encore actif._

Monsieur Malefoy non content de nous insulter mademoiselle Potter et moi, a essayé de l'attaquer par un sort que son frère a manifestement aidé à contrer. Suite à quoi ils l'ont désarmé pour écarter le danger. _Explique Lily._

Je vois, vous êtes vous occupé des points Severus ?

Oui professeur, j'ai ôté 20 points à Serpentard et collé monsieur Malefoy.

Bien, j'ajoute 50 points à chacun pour votre calme et votre réactivité à tous les quatre. Maintenant que la répétition commence !

_Malefoy est relevé par ses molosses et fusille les quatre du regard. Et tous entrent à la suite de leur directeur. Débutent alors les répétitions, les textes sont donnés, chacun s'y met avec sérieux. Mais bien vite on constate que Clérance chante très mal et que sa voix ne peut donc être utilisée pour ce rôle. Alors plutôt que de changer de figurante, Dumby prie Édeline de chanter pendant que la Serpentard mime les paroles. Le résultat est alors époustouflant, mais ça le vieux sorcier le savait déjà. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion d'entendre son élève certaines fois où il venait chez ses parents, car elle était en plein cours de chant avec sa mère. _

_Tout cela dure jusqu'à ce que l'heure de se restaurer sonne. C'est donc la première pause pour eux, et tous gagnent la grande salle. Là bas ils retrouvent Rémus et Sirius, comme toujours elle saute dans les bras de ce dernier en riant. Petite coutume qu'ils ont depuis leur première année. _

Alors ma louvounette, tout va bien ? Comment c'était la répétition ? _S'amuse Sirius._

Tu ne va pas commencer ? _Le réprimande la jeune fille._

Tu sais bien qu'il adore t'embêter ptit ange. _Répond Rémus avec son calme habituel._

Oui je sais. Mais et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? On m'a dit que tu as eut mal pendant la nuit...

Oh rien de bien méchant j...

Rien de bien méchant ? _-S'exclame Sirius- _Tu as au moins six plaies qui se sont rouvertes en une nuit c'est pas rien !!!

C'est vrai Rémus ? _S'inquiète James._

Oui... Mais c'est rien vous en faites pas, j'ai même plus mal !

Tu devrais aller voir Pompom... _Poursuit James soucieux._

Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! _Argumente Edeline_

Arrêtez un peu de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Si tu promets d'aller à l'infirmerie... Qui sait... _Tente Édeline._

D'accord j'irai... Mais je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. _Cède-t-il._

D'accord Moony. _Répond James en souriant._

Bon alors vous deux comment ça s'est passé ? Aucun incident ? _S'interroge Rémus._

Si _-Marmonne James- _Malefoy...

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ce crétin des îles ?

Il a essayé d'attaquer Édeline.

QUOI ????? S_'exclament-ils._

Vous avez très bien entendu !

Le souci c'est qu'en me protégeant, James a créé le bouclier... Et les autres l'ont vu !

Ça c'est pas bon plan.

Je sais bien Sirius mais il a voulu l'agresser par surprise, j'ai pu que me mettre devant elle !

Et moi inconsciemment je l'ai protégé en retour. Et vous connaissez le résultat...

En effet, mais pour l'heure ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça. Vous verrez bien ce qui arrive.

Tu as raison Rémus. Par contre je doute qu'il en reste là. Je l'ai vraiment énervé.

On te protégera !

Vous ne serez pas toujours là Siri...

On fera en sorte que si ! _Rétorque son frère._

Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit à cet albinos pour qu'il en arrive là ?

Eh je le suis autant que lui je te signale. _Marmonne la jeune femme._

Erreur ! Toi au moins tu bronzes ! Et te fais pas prier expliques nous. _Continue Sirius._

Il s'en est prit à Lily et moi et...

Lily ? Depuis quand Evans tu appelles Evans par son prénom ?

Depuis qu'on a commencé à discuter avant la repet' et que je l'ai prié de rester sympa avec James et qu'elle a accepté ! Je peux continuer ?

Tu m'étonneras toujours ma louve...

Arrêtes de l'interrompre Sirius !

Roh d'accord Mumus...

Et donc ensuite...

_Elle lui raconta alors tous les événements qui ont marqué le début des répétitions, puis elle enchaine sur leur déroulement. _

_Pendant ce temps Lily, elle, exécute sa petite vengeance sur Severus et ne le lâche pas sur le sujet 'Potter Édeline'. Bien sur elle peut compter sur l'aide précieuse d'Alice. En effet depuis leur arrivée à table elles n'ont pas arrêté de l'embêter un seul instant. Rappelant combien Severus a reluqué Édeline, combien il l'a dévoré des yeux etc etc._

Vous allez arrêter oui ?! Je ne la matais pas ! Lily a encore halluciné ! _S'énerve-t-il._

C'est qu'il est agacé le Severus ! _Ironise Alice._

Je dirai même plus, il est contrarié le pauvre petit... _Ajoute Lily sournoisement._

Les filles pas la peine de vous acharner sur lui comme ça. _Les raisonna Franck en riant._

Il n'avait qu'à pas se foutre de moi il y a une semaine ! Je lui avais dit qu'il me le paierait !

Sauf que toi tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Oh je t'en prie Sev' je t'ai vu tu ne la lâchais pas, on aurait dit un loup devant sa proie !

Tu divagues !

C'est ça nies, mais moi je ne suis pas aveugle au moins !

_Et cela dura jusqu'à leur retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois installés dans le canapé elle relate aux autres le reste de la répétition, qui d'ailleurs reprend dans une heure. _

_Les maraudeurs eux sont dans la salle sur demande et regardent James et Édeline répéter leur rôle. Ils sont actuellement sous le charme de la voix mélodieuse de leur petit bout de chou._

Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais. De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu rapproche en secret... Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête un papillon rose un rien pas grand chose une fleur offerte...

C'est magnifique ma louve...

Sirius !!! _-S'énervent en chœur James et Rémus- _Laisses la chanter bon sang !

Eh on se calme bande de fous furieux... _-S'indigne l'animagus chien-_ Toute façon c'est l'heure pour vous d'y retourner !

Déjà ? _S'étonne la jeune fille._

Apparemment oui. _-Constate Rémus- _Pour une fois Sirius ne dit pas n'importe quoi...

Eh ! Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi !

_C'est un regard significatif des trois autres qui lui répond : un mélange d'amusement et de scepticisme. Bien sur il se met à bouder en retour, vexé. C'est Édeline qui le déride__ avec un gros bisou sur la joue et des chatouilles dans le cou. S'ensuit une bataille de chatouillis entre les deux, vite rejoins par les autres zouaves. C'est Édeline qui supplie l'arrêt de la mêlée à bout de souffle. Tous partent alors en direction de la salle d'étude des moldus, une fois devant Rémus et Sirius les abandonnent, non sans rappeler à James qu'il a entraînement de Quidditch après. James et Lily montrent à leur tour leurs talents de chanteurs et tout se déroule dans la bonne humeur ou plutôt dans l'entente cordiale. Bien sur pas grâce à Malefoy, mais il ne dit rien à cause de la présence de leur directeur. Après deux heures Dumbledore annonce la fin de la répétition et tous repartent. James monte rapidement dans son dortoir et va prendre sa tenue d'entrainement, sa sœur fait de même dans sa chambre de préfète. Certes elle n'est pas Serpentard, mais elle est une remarquable joueuse (encore une qualité direz vous, mais non rassurez vous elle n'est pas la perfection incarnée) ce qui fait qu'elle aide parfois en remplaçant le gardien qui s'est récemment blessé à cause d'une chute stupide dans ces capricieux escaliers. Bizarrement le fait qu'une simple Serdaigle puisse bloquer leurs tirs décuple l'ardeur des Serpentards. Et donc ils s'améliorent considérablement. Bien sûr ses camarades ne sont pas enchantés, mais ils sont tellement cérébraux qu'ils ne comptent pas sur ce sport pour montrer leur supériorité face aux autres maisons, surtout vu leur attrapeur qui a deux mains gauche (dixit la jeune fille). Ils se rejoignent tous sur le terrain une fois prêts__. Commence alors un rude entrainement, surtout pour Édeline, apparemment Malefoy cherche à se venger d'elle en la bombardant de cognards sous le regard impuissant de son jumeau et de Sirius. Mais elle ne lui fait pas le plaisir de se plaindre, elle encaisse sans broncher, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces et évitant la plupart avec adresse. Elle finie néanmoins par se faire toucher, commençant ainsi une chute vertigineuse, la peur et la fatigue la gagne et elle s'évanouit. On entend Sirius et James hurler son nom et tenter de la rattraper. _

Arresto Momentum ! _Hurle une voix bien connue, permettant ainsi aux deux autres d'attraper leur sœur._

_Une fois au sol James porte Edeline dans ses bras telle une mariée et la supplie d'ouvrir les yeux, touts les deux sont aussi pales l'un que l'autre. Pendant ce temps Sirius toise le sauveur de leur petit bout, Rogue._

Merci Rogue… Sans toi… Elle…

Ne me remercie pas Black c'est mon rôle.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ?

Je la cherchais, le directeur veut nous voir, mais je pense que ça sera remit à plus tard. _Murmure-t-il en fixant la scène derrière le Serpentard._

En effet … James comment elle va ?

Elle ne se réveille pas Siri… Elle ne se réveille pas et elle respire à peine, faut l'emmener voir l'infirmière vite. _Débite James avec inquiétude._

Au lieu de parler agis Cornedrue !! _Le reprend Sirius._

_Ni une ni deux les trois garçons se mettent en route, direction : Pomfresh. Une fois sur place ils la laissent aux bons soins de cette dernière, sauf James qui refuse obstinément de la laisser. Le retour se fait en silence pour le lion et le serpent qui n'échangent même pas un regard. Sirius retourne sur le terrain, alors que Severus prend la direction du bureau de Dumbledore._

Honeydukes.

_Il monte une fois que la statut de l'aigle a fini de bouger et frappe contre la lourde porte. Après le 'entrez' d'usage le professeur l'invite à s'assoir._

Et bien Severus où est mademoiselle Potter ? _S'étonne-t-il._

A l'infirmerie monsieur…

Rien de trop grave ??

Chute de balai pendant l'entrainement suite à un cognard lancé par monsieur Malefoy. _Enumère-t-il._

Encore un incident lié à monsieur Malefoy ? Mais comment va-t-elle ?

Je l'ignore professeur, madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle et son frère est a son chevet.

Bien, comme vous vous en doutez Severus je vais remettre à plus tard cette entrevue.

Monsieur ?

Oui Severus ?

Vous saviez pour… le bouclier d'âme des jumeaux je suppose ?

J'avais espéré qu'aucun de vous n'aurait prêté attention à cela… mais ça serait vous sous estimer.

Donc vous saviez. Qui d'autre le sait ?

Je pense que vous devriez en parler aux intéressés Severus, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser toutes ces questions et encore moins à moi d'y répondre. Sur ce je vais devoir clore cette discussion mon cher, je vais aller m'enquérir de l'état de votre homologue.

_Tous deux sortent de la salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et prendre ainsi des nouvelles de la jeune Serdaigle._

**Voilà, je vous laisse un peu dans l'ignorance de l'état de notre héroïne. PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à mon 'tonton' chéri qui me lis sans reviewer :) (timide va xD)  
**

**RAR :  
**  
**Anonyme : Merci du compliment il me va droit au cœur :)**

**Bella Black 2b : En effet tu as bien comprit le pourquoi du désespoir de chacune xD Voilà le début des répétitions que tu attendais tant :) Et pour les histoires d'amour faudra patienter encore quelques chapitres :P**

**Ma petite Althéa chérie : Oui ton Harcèlement a payé !!!!!  
les persos : Malheureusement pour nous -______________-  
Moi : Roooh vous ça va hein ! J'ai encore rien fait....  
Edeline : Je veux même pas voir ce que ça donnera quand elle nous fera quelque chose T-T  
Moi : Nia nia nia retourne dans ton lit d'infirmerie toi !!!!  
Edeline : Tortionnaire....  
Moi : *regard noir façon Lily en pétard*  
Lily : Eh ya copyright là !!!!!  
Moi : Z'avez fini oui ?????  
Tous : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
Moi : *sourire sadique* Faites gaffe sinon je vous met en couple avec RUSARD !!!!!!!  
Tous : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *se taisent et partent se cacher très vite*  
Moi : Ça marche a tous les coups....  
Enfin bref ma puce merci merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'ira :) et ton humour est très bien oui xD  
Sirius (tout le monde sait qu'il est kamikaze) : Alors là ça reste à voir....  
Moi : *lui fait les gros yeux*  
Sirius : Gloups.... *cours***

**Petite note : (merci Wikipedia)  
Maléfice cuisant = **Effets : Provoque une brûlure déplaisante. Utilisations ou remarques particulières : Harry l'utilise involontairement contre Rogue. (Première apparition : Tome 4 : Harry l'utilise contre un Strangulot durant la deuxième épreuve, sous le lac de Poudlard.)


	4. Une belle endormie ?

Une belle enNadormie ?

Dis maman pourquoi vous m'appelez mon rayon de lune ou ma lune ou encore Sélène avec grand mère ?

Parce que c'est ce que tu es pour nous ma chérie.

Mais James il a pas de surnom comme ça ?!

Normal jsuis un garçon moi !

Et alors ? Pas une raison !

Si !

Nan !

Si !

Nan jte dis !

Les enfants calmez vous voyons !

Oui grand mère ! Mais c'est James qui a commencé tu sais...

Eh !

Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi on t'appelle comme ça avec ta maman ?

Mère !

Voyons Hope... Même si je leur explique ils ne comprendront que bien plus tard. Alors calmes toi et laisse moi leur expliquer.

Bien mère...

Et bien on t'appelle mon rayon de lune parce que c'est le symbole de tes pouvoirs. Le symbole de ceux de James c'est plutôt le soleil, mais tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il déteste ce genre de petit noms, alors on ne lui donne pas de surnom. Tu comprends ?

Oui grand mère ! Mais je comprends pas pourquoi c'est la lune et le soleil nos symboles...

Parce que James est né quand le soleil déclinait, et que durant les quelques minutes qu'il a fallut pour que toi aussi tu naisses la lune commençait à se lever.

Mais alors grand mère c'est pareil pour tous les enfants non ?

Pas vraiment James... Ta sœur et toi êtes spéciaux. Et donc vous avez des symboles. Ça ne veut pas dire que selon s'il fait jour ou nuit vos pouvoirs seront plus fort non. Mais... comment vous dire ça simplement. Si vous vous laissez toujours guider par votre symbole, tout ira bien, tout ira toujours bien.

Je comprends pas...

Moi non plus grand mère !

Attendez d'être grands et là mes paroles prendront tout leur sens vous verrez. Sur ce allez vous amuser le repas est encore loin d'être prêt.

Oh oui !!!!! Tu viens James ? C'est toi le chat !

Eh mais c'est toujours moi tricheuse !

Mère... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il fallait bien leur dire un jour Hope non ?

Oui mais ils sont si jeunes.

Et alors ? Ils deviennent de plus en plus puissants chaque jours, il faut commencer à les guider si on ne veut pas qu'ils tournent mal.

Oui tu as raison...

Allé sourit ma chérie, ils vont bien regardes les !

_Un souvenir attendrissant que voilà, une grande et belle famille réunit un dimanche, deux enfants de six ans qui se courent après, une mère et sa fille qui discutent, des rires des cris de joie. Puis peu à peu cette idyllique vision est remplacée par une scène un peu plus floue. Un éclair, peut être un sort, des cris familiers, une douleur lancinante, la souffrance, la peur, puis plus rien. Le vide, le noir, le néant, l'obscurité, tant de mots qui peuvent décrire ce qu'elle voit sans vraiment être justes. C'est noir sans l'être, vide et remplit à la fois. Elle sent quelque chose autour d'elle, comme si cette noirceur n'est pas qu'une simple apparence. Comme si elle l'enveloppe, comme si elle l'étouffe. Et soudain cette clarté, cet éclat. Puis un chant, une berceuse bien connue._

Ange de lumière, princesse du temps, fleur d'hiver, reine d'avant. Toutes sont belles, toutes sont rares, mais toutes sont seules, toutes sont dans le noir. Pas toi mon unique, tu as ta famille, tu as tes amis, tu as tes sentiments...

Ma... Maman ?

Non... Mais tu n'es pas loin de la vérité ma lune.

Grand mère ? Mais… Je suis morte c'est ça ?

Oh non pas encore ma lune pas encore. Bats toi, tu dois ouvrir les yeux, James t'attend et les autres aussi. Ne laisse pas Malefoy gagner !

Mais je n'y arrive pas, on dirait que ce noir me retient. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas ?

C'est la douleur. Comme tu es puissante tu peux la percevoir au fond de toi et elle me cache à toi. Mais tu peux la surpasser, et tu le dois. Ils sont malheureux. Et ton frère... Ça fait des jours qu'il se laisse aller.

Des jours tu dis ? Mais, depuis quand suis je ainsi ?

Depuis près de cinq jours.

Autant ??? Mais... Je... Je viens de me réveiller ici pourtant. Enfin je crois...

Ton esprit dormait. Tout simplement.

Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi ce que j'ai ressenti avant qu'il sorte de ce sommeil ?

Pour la deuxième chose, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et pour la première, c'est parce que ton corps et ta magie ont subit un rude choc, ce n'était pas un simple cognard que tu as reçut. Malefoy y avait mit de sa magie pour être sûr de te toucher de plein fouet et pourquoi pas de te tuer...

Me tuer ? Pour une simple pique ? Voyons grand mère j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très net mais pas au point de...

Non... C'est pour son maitre.

Voldemort...

Lui même ma lune. Il a bien comprit que jamais il ne vous aurait à ses cotés, alors il se débarrasse des éventuels contretemps...

Donc James est...

Aussi en danger oui. Alors éveilles toi !

_Ses paupières papillonnent doucement devant la soudaine clarté. Elle sent un mal de crâne phénoménal la terrasser, puis une fois habituée aux deux elle essaye de se redresser. C'est là qu'une voix l'arrête, celle de son jumeau._

N'essaye même pas mon rayon de lune... Restes tranquille je vais chercher Pompom.

_Elle se contente de cligner des yeux pour montrer son assentiment. James se précipite vers l'infirmière et lui relate le réveil de sa sœur. Ils retournent auprès de la malade et l'infirmière renvoie James._

Sortez monsieur Potter, je veux pouvoir l'examiner sans qu'on me colle !!!!

Mais madame...

Exécution !

Ouais ouais...

_Il part en bougonnant, et va vite trouver les deux autres pour leur donner la bonne nouvelle avant le début des cours. Et pour la première fois depuis le 'coma' de sa cadette de quelques minutes il prend une tartine, choquant ainsi ses amis. C'est avec le sourire qu'ils décident de 'forcer' l'entrée de l'infirmerie, sous les menaces de cette chère infirmière (ou tyran si on reprend les mots de Sirius). Là ils voient leur petite puce et lui sautent dessus avec de grands cris, provoquant la colère de sa 'gardienne' qui se met à les houspiller. Sourds aux protestations de cet dernière ils serrent tour à tour leur 'sœur' contre eux. _

Si tu savais comme on a eut peur pour toi ! Nous refais jamais ça ! _La réprimande Patmol._

Comme... si je l'avais... fait exprès. _Articule-t-elle avec difficulté._

Eh doucement ma belle, ne l'écoute pas et évites de faire trop d'effort. _Réplique James en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. _

Su tu recommence... à manger... promis...

Co... Comment sais tu que James ne mangeait plus ? _S'étonne Rémus._

Plus tard les questions Mumus, quand à toi je te le promets. -_Il l'embrasse sur le front- _Fais attention à toi mon rayon de lune.

_Elle lui répond en hochant lentement de la tête. Une fois les trois zouaves en route pour les cours c'est le directeur qui passe la porte, son éternel sourire aux lèvres._

Et bien ma chère, vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fais une belle frayeur.

C'est ce qu'on... m'a dit.

Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Oui professeur.

Bonne nouvelle, bien sûr je vous dispense de cours jusqu'à lundi, quand à la répétition je vous laisse libre choix. Dans tous les cas ne vous surmenez pas miss Potter.

Bien monsieur.

Encore deux choses, premièrement réunion de préfet en chef dans mon bureau mardi. Deuxièmement... Votre bouclier a attiré l'attention de certains, les questions commencent à naître dans les esprits. Alors préparez vous a y faire face. Surtout avec votre homologue Édeline...

J'en prends note monsieur.

_Il se lève et la salut avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle peut enfin se reposer et elle ne s'en prive pas, les paroles de sa grand mère passant et repassant en boucle dans son esprit._

_Nos sommes à nouveau samedi, malgré les protestations de son frère Édeline assiste à la répétition, voulant montrer à ce crétin de Malefoy qu'il a bel et bien raté son coup. Mais elle ne se passe pas aussi bien que la dernière malheureusement. Et oui bien que la jeune Serdaigle et la belle Gryffondor s'entendent il n'en est pas de même pour leurs 'protecteurs' respectifs... Les vieilles tensions Lion/Serpent ressurgissent bien vite une fois que le directeur à le dos tourné._

Arrêtes de la coller comme ça Rogue !!! C'est pas un pot de miel mais ma sœur !

C'est mon rôle Potter au cas où tu l'aurais LEGEREMENT oublié.

Ton rôle c'est pas de la coller comme une sangsue baveuse que je sache ?!?!

James...

Et toi avec Lily t'es mieux peut être ? On dirait Hawton en mec !

Severus !

Comme si ça m'amusais ! Et retires ça !!

Certainement pas !

Je te dis de r...

_Il ne peut cependant pas finir sa phrase. Plus aucun son ne sort de leur bouche à tous les deux. Et seul le groupe de quatre qu'ils forment peut voir et entendre la scène (ce qui explique le manque de réaction de la sangsue ascendant cruche qu'est Hawton). Severus et Lily se regardent, perplexes, alors que James fusille sa sœur du regard. Il sait très bien que ça vient d'elle, qu'elle est capable de faire des sortilèges informulés, tout comme lui. Le seul hic c'est qu'il ne peut annuler la magie d'Edeline..._

Oh tu peux me faire les gros yeux tant que tu veux James Illusio Potter !!! Je n'arrêterai ce sort qu'une fois que tu seras calmé ! Et il en est de même pour toi Rogue ! J'en ai plus que marre de vos disputes. Il me semblait pourtant que Lily et moi étions assez grandes pour nous débrouiller SEULES !! Alors vous arrêtez tout de suite votre petit numéro de machos... Sinon je vous calme d'une autre façon et là ça va fa...

_Ses yeux se fixent, et elle commence à tomber en arrière, mais elle est alors retenue de justesse par Severus. Instantanément le silencio se 'brise'. _

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? _S'inquiète Lily._

Elle est trop faible. _La coupe James._

Dépose là sur le fauteuil là bas Severus... _Ordonne la jeune rousse._

_Quelques minutes passent et Édeline ouvre finalement les yeux. C'est James qui accueille son réveil à sa manière._

Idiote ! Je t'avais dit que t'étais trop faible. Qui avait raison encore une fois hein ? Mais non mademoiselle Édeline Immemoria Potter a à tout prix voulut jouer à la grande !

James... Ma tête arrête par pitié...

Ça veut donner des leçons mais ça ne prend même pas soin de soi... _Continue-t-il sans se soucier des paroles de sa cadette et avec de grands gestes._

C'est bon Potter elle a comprit. _Assène Lily._

Mouais...

Je te signale que c'est votre faute à tous les deux si elle a eut ce malaise ! _Lance la préfète en pointant son meilleur ami et le hérisson._

Comment ça ? _Se défend le porc épic._

Elle ne se serait jamais fait ça si vous étiez capable de vous tenir tranquille deux minutes sans vous insulter ou vous provoquer.

… Telle est l'unique réponse de nos deux beaux gosses. (Nda : Oui oui quand on ne caricature pas Rogue en graisse à frite géante il est mignon)

Si on reprenait ? Tente la Serdaigle pour calmer la tension.

Tu penses que ça ira Potter ?

Oui Rogue je me sens mieux ça ira donc parfaitement.

_Et c'est ainsi que les répétitions reprennent leur cours plus ou moins calmement. Car peu dupes, les deux jeunes femmes captent bien les regards assassins qu'ils s'échangent mais aussi ceux que Severus lance à Malefoy. Quand c'est enfin fini James va à l'entrainement avec Sirius, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle, alors que sa sœur reste avec Rémus. Lily et Severus sortent à leur tour et saluent ce dernier. Malgré les différents qui opposent leur maison force leurs est de constater que Rémus est moins détestable que les deux autres à leurs yeux._

Tu es sure que ça ira Édeline ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas Lily ! _Répond-t-elle, gênée par le regard que lui lance Rémus._

Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la répétition ma puce ? _S'enquit-il inquiet._

Bah euh...

Mon homologue ici présente a fait un malaise. Lance calmement Severus alors que la jeune Serdaigle se met à le foudroyer du regard.

Rien de grave au moins ma belle ?

Non rassures toi je vais mieux...

_Lily lui explique alors les circonstances qui ont mené a un tel résultat alors que Rémus essaye de ne pas rire en imaginant la tête de James et Rogue victimes du silencio. Bien sur il réprimande sa petite puce pour s'être épuisée pour 'deux machos pire que des gamins de première année'. D'ailleurs la tête outrée de Severus et le rire (ou plutôt l'étouffement de rire) de Lily gâche un peu le coté autoritaire et paternel de la réprimande. Ils se séparent au bout du couloir, les lions rentrant dans leur tour et les deux autres bravant le froid pour aller voir l'entrainement (que James à vertement interdit à sa jumelle) des serpents. Malefoy fidèle au poste concentre ses cognards sur Sirius et James. Toutefois aucun accident grave n'est à déplorer cette fois, si ce n'est quelques bleus qui ne tarderont pas à faire leur apparition. Une fois ces messieurs changés ils se dirigent vers la grande salle. Le repas est cependant troublé par une explosion retentissante et un Malefoy... ROSE, qui a dans le dos un : 'je suis une vilaine punissez moi !', toute la grande salle est secouée de rire, même certains professeurs ont du mal à rester sérieux. Quand à Dumby il éclate de rire comme ses élèves. Bien sur chacun sait l'identité des coupables et James et Sirius sont ainsi les heureux gagnants d'une retenue. Quand aux deux autres... leur air angélique leur sauve la mise une fois de plus sous les cris outrés de Patmol : 'se sont des imposteurs ! Pfffff tout ça parce qu'ils sont bons élèves et qu'ils ont des têtes d'anges ! C'est de la discrimination je me plaindrai au ministère !!!!'. Bien sur ça ne restera pas la seule fois où les garçons feront payer à l'albinos (Nd Édeline : Eh je le suis aussi !!! Nda : Couché toi !) son acte rassurez vous, les idées germent déjà dans leur cerveaux de tordus. Le temps passe et nous voilà déjà après le couvre feu dans la salle sur demande. Nos quatre amis parlent, d'abord les garçons racontent en détail la semaine qui s'est écoulée. Puis vient le temps des questions._

Alors, comment tu as su pour Cornedrue ma louve ?

Je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire Siri...

Mais si allé dis nous Sélène.

James arrêtes de surnom tu sais bien que je le hais depuis...

Pardon...

Ne t'excuses pas, c'est d'elle dont il est question en plus.

Comment ça ?

Avant mon réveil... J'ai d'abord vu un souvenir, tu te souviens quand j'ai demandé à maman le pourquoi de mon surnom ?

Oui, c'est grand mère qui nous avez répondue en parlant de symboles.

Oui elle nous disez de toujours les suivre et que tout irait toujours bien... Quand on y pense elle n'avait pas tord.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _S'interroge Rémus._

Si on ne les avait pas suivis on n'aurait jamais fait ta connaissance mon Mumus.

Elle a raison, ce soir elle on est resté éveillé parce qu'il y avait une éclipse de lune...

Qui est alignement de nos deux symboles. Lui le soleil moi la lune. Et c'est là que tu es apparu sous ta forme. J'ai eut la peur de ma vie.

Oui heureusement que vous aviez le dôme, sans lui je vous aurai...

N'y pense pas et ne dis pas je ! Ce n'est pas toi ces soirs là !

Et quand on y pense c'est aussi pour ça qu'on a rencontré Sirius. Sauf que c'était une éclipse classique !

Tu as raison Jamesie, j'étais tellement dans la lune, sans mauvais jeu de mot, que j'ai foncé sur ce pauvre Sirius.

Ouais, t'étais déjà un poids plume à l'époque ma louve.

Grrr Siri !!!!

Et c'est tout ce que tu as vu ? _Reprend Rémus. _

Non... Mais c'était plutôt flou. Et ça faisais très mal, et j'entendais des cris c'était effrayant. Ensuite... J'ai vu ou plutôt entendu grand mère. Elle chantait ma berceuse favorite et elle m'a dit de me battre, que tu allais mal, et que Malefoy m'avait aussi attaqué magiquement.

Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ce crétin ?

Parce que d'après elle il veut me tuer...

Quoi ? Grand mère débloque ! On tue pas pour des prises de têtes si futiles.

Non elle a dit qu'il servait aussi sont maitre en le faisant... Et que donc tu étais aussi en danger.

Tu veux dire que c'est un... _Commence Sirius choqué._

Un mangemort. _Termine Rémus._

Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Et comment Sirius ? Oh professeur ma sœur a fait un rêve avec ma grand mère, qui lui disait au passage que Malefoy est un mangemort, durant son coma !

Tu marques un point. On fait quoi les gars ?

On protège James et Édeline, tout en gardant un œil sur Malefoy.

Et on protège Régulus. _Assène Édeline._

Pourquoi on protégerait mon frère ?

Malefoy lui tourne autour, je l'ai bien vu depuis mon réveil. Je veux pas que Régulus finisse comme ça, même si lui et toi ce n'est pas toujours la franche entente ! C'est mon ami...

_Ils en discutent une bonne partie de la nuit puis partent se coucher, sauf les jumeaux qui restent ensemble pour cette nuit. James et elle ont après cette épreuve que fut le coma de cette dernière, besoin de se retrouver. Une sorte de dépendance qu'ils n'ont jamais chassée depuis leur enfance._

_Du coté de la préfète c'est assez calme, mais le nouvelle amitié entre la Serdaigle et elle intrigue ses amis._

Tu es sûre de toi ? C'est une Potter après tout...

Alice tu trouves ça normal de juger sur un nom de famille ?

Non mais...

Et puis notre Sev' chéri craquerait pas sur elle si elle était mauvaise.

Lily... Si tu recommences je hurle dans la grande salle que tu es folle du corps de Malefoy !

C'est qu'il s'énerve vite ce soir. _Ricane Alice._

Faut dire qu'après ce qui s'est passé à votre répet'.

Franck espèce de faux frère !

Roh tout de suite les grands mots.

Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas c'est comme si une partie de moi me soufflait d'avoir confiance en elle. Et puis elle m'a défendu quand Malefoy m'a traité de tu sais quoi.

Un point en ta faveur. Bon je veux bien faire un effort en devenant courtoise avec elle alors. Et alea jacta est.

Sinon vous faites quoi demain ? _Demande Severus._

Moi j'ai fini mes devoirs alors je ne sais pas... déjà grasse matinée ça c'est sur ! _Répond Franck._

Moi comme mon chéri ! Et pour le reste se sera surement en fonction de lui. Et toi Lil's ? _Réplique Alice avec un sourire innocent._

J'en sais trop rien... Mon essai sur la métamorphose me satisfait pas, je vais peut être le refaire. Sev' ?

Pareil je ne sais pas trop, je comptais sur vous pour m'inspirer ! Qu'est ce que vous diriez de répliquer un peu aux dernières blagues de maraudeurs ? Après tout par respect pour Potter fille on n'a pas encore riposté...

Ok pour moi mais on fout la paix à Édeline, elle est assez faible comme ça.

Ça me va et toi ma puce ?

Pareil !

_Ainsi commence la future vengeance de nos quatre mousquetaires comme aiment les appeler les lions. Maraudeurs contre Mousquetaires, Lions contre serpents. Qui gagnera cette semaine._

**Voilà pardon du léger retard, reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase *tente le regard de chien battu***

**Oui j'adore vous laisser sur votre faim je plaide coupable à 100% ! *regarde* Arf QUE 6 pages word, je baisse :'(**

**Edit : Ah nan sur open office ça fait 6 mais 7 sur word x) *toute fière*  
**

**RAR : **

**Bella Black 2b :**** En effet Malefoy reste Malefoy mais ça serai tellement moins drôle si yavait personne sur qui se défouler :D Ce chapitre aura peut être à ton goût moins d'actions, mais c'est parce que je laisse filtrer de plus en plus d'explications sur les différences entre UA que j'ai créé et celui de Jk ;) Sinon sumimasen' (arf je devrai arrêter de regarder des anime en vostfr) pour le retard. (Ps : me suis permise de t'ajouter sur msn)**

**Senslo :**** Merci c'est gentil ^^ et ce chapitre répond à ta question sur nos deux demoiselle (au passage toutes les deux aussi différentes que la lune et le soleil niveau physique quand on y pense) mais attention je ne dis pas que cette amitié est définitive niark niark x)**


	5. Aie aie gueguerre comme des gamins

Aie aie, gueguerre comme des gamins, c'est pas sain

_Édeline soupire lourdement pour la troisième fois de la journée en fixant ses 'frères' écroulés de rire, sachant que nous ne sommes qu'au petit déjeuner... Cette journée promet ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils viennent encore de se chamailler avec la bande de Lily. Il faut avouer qu'ils avaient très mal prit leur réponse à la vieille blague. Mais là ils la poussaient tous à bout autant qu'il sont : trois jours de conflits non stop (soit de samedi à aujourd'hui....) , c'était bien trop pour ses nerfs !_

_**Flash Back**_

Pareil je ne sais pas trop, je comptais sur vous pour m'inspirer ! Qu'est ce que vous diriez de répliquer un peu aux dernières blagues de maraudeurs ? Après tout par respect pour Potter fille on n'a pas encore riposté...

Ok pour moi mais on fout la paix à Édeline, elle est assez faible comme ça.

Ça me va et toi ma puce ?

Pareil !

_Suite à cela le petit groupe avait comploté jusque tard le soir avant de trouver leur vengeance. Elle était simple, rapide, nette et …Diabolique ! Ils la mirent en place le dimanche après midi et l'exécutèrent le soir même. Leur blague consiste tout simplement à leur jeter un sort à retardement qui les ferait danser le ballet (avec costume bien entendu sinon ça n'aurait pas tout son charme comme Severus l'avait souligné) pendant le repas du soir. Ce qui fit que nos trois beaux gosses se retrouvèrent en collants et dansèrent le lac des cygnes (Nda : superbe ballet soit dit en passant) en plein milieu de la table des Serpentards. Les lions n'en pouvaient plus à force de rire, comme les autres maisons. Quand aux serpents seuls Malefoy et sa bande étaient contents de cela et ne rataient pas une occasion de siffler les maraudeurs. Mais le plus affligeant était sans doute la réaction des groupies des garçons… Elles étaient en extases devant leur 'dieux' et les félicitaient de leur performances. Édeline elle rit un instant en fixant Lily avant de commencer à combattre le sort. Elle réussit avec bien du mal à les libérer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils fulminaient et ruminaient déjà leur revanche._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Et bien sur elle n' que peu tardé, on peut en effet voir les quatre Gryffondors affublés de costume RIDICULES. En effet Severus porte un costume de scrout à pétard qui lui colle à la peau, Lily elle s'est retrouvé avec celui d'une bimbo trop maquillée (et là James doit reconnaître que ça ne le laisse pas tellement indifférent !), Alice en clown comme pour les enfants moldus et Franck en grand-mère... (Nda : oui oui petit clin d'œil à son futur fils qui affubla Rogue de cette tenue dans l'œuvre originale :D) Autant dire que c'est hilarité totale dans toute la grande salle et même les professeurs s'y mettent contrairement à la dernière fois (il faut dire qu'ils avaient la bouche tellement grande ouverte lors du spectacle des maraudeurs que certains avaient manqué de succomber d'étouffement suite à l'ingestion accidentelle d'une mouche). Mais au grand étonnement de tous c'est Édeline qui désactive le sort des Maraudeurs après une demi heure. Le silence qui s'abat sur la grande salle est presque inquiétant, quand aux garçons ils la fixent bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules et de manger. C'est Rémus qui sort de sa transe premier._

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ils ne m'ont rien fait la dernière fois et que je sache j'ai fait pareil avec vous…

Mais c'est pas pareil ma louve !!! Nous on est tes frères !

Oh ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas assez rit… _Soupire-t-elle._

Mouais… -_Concède James- _N'empêche que ça se fait pas !

Vous êtes pires que des gosses vous le savez ça ?

Ouais et c'est ce qui fait notre charme !

Parles pour toi Siri…

Bon vous allez arrêter de ressasser ça ? Je suis pas d'humeur…

_Avant qu'un des trois ne répondent Dumbledore se lève et annone._

J'aimerai que Miss et Monsieur Potter se rendent dans mon bureau une fois le repas terminé.

_Tous deux se regardent, il est rare qu'il les convoque en même temps. Malgré cela cette annonce sauve temporairement la belle Serdaigle et pendant tout le reste du repas ils en parlent, cherchant ce qui peut bien motiver le directeur, plutôt que de débattre sur la réaction de la jeune fille…_

_Une fois terminé ils se rendent au lieu dit en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore et entrent dans le bureau. Son air soucieux ne les rassure pas, Édeline triture nerveusement ses doigts en le fixant alors James reste impassible en apparence._

Vous désiriez nous parler à ma sœur et moi-même professeur ?

Mes enfants je ne sais comment vous dire ça … je suppose que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de vos parents depuis longtemps…

_La gorge d'Édeline s'assèche elle parle avec crainte que ses mots n'exhaussent quelque chose de terrible._

En effet… Que… c'est d'eux dont vous voulez nous… nous parler ? Ils … sont en mission je suppose ?

Oui et non Édeline, voilà… Vos parents viennent d'être trouvés par des aurors dans votre manoir, ils ont été attaqués. Mais on ne pense pas que ça se soit passé là bas car il y a très peu de trace de lutte là bas.

_La jeune fille s'accroche au bras de son frère comme à une bouée, l'air lui manque quand à lui il essaye de se montrer fort pour elle et passe son bras autour de ses épaules._

Comment vont-ils ? _Demande-t-il avec appréhension._

Ils… Enfin votre mère est actuellement dans un coma profond et non vous ne pourrez aller la voir tout de suite j'en suis navré. _-Enchaine-t-il pour couper les deux jeunes gens dans leur élan- _Mais votre père... C'est... plus grave… Il n'a pas survécut à ses blessures…

_Édeline éclate en sanglot alors que James la serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Il murmure._

Comment est ce arrivé ?

Ils ont apparemment été attaqué par les mangemorts, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus du manoir et c'est ce qui a alerté les aurors. On pense qu'ils ont été soumis à plusieurs doloris et autre sorts impardonnables.

_Édeline redresse la tête vivement, un doute l'assaillit, et là tout lui revient : les cris qu'elle a entendu dans son coma, sa grand mère._

Sait on quand a eut lieu la mort de mon père ?

Oui, d'après nos informations et constations ça serait arrivé durant votre coma…

_Le teint de la Serdaigle pâlit encore plus tout comme son frère, Dumbledore le remarque et demande doucement._

Que se passe-t-il ?

Pendant mon coma j'ai eut une vision monsieur… Je… je voyais des gens qu'on torture, c'était flou mais je m'en souviens bien. Puis ensuite ma grand-mère m'est apparue et m'a dit que je comprendrais très bientôt…

Je vois… _-Il se tut un instant en la fixant- _Mais je pense que nous en reparlerons plus tard ma chère enfant, vous tremblez comme une feuille !

Mais professeur …

Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, James emmenez là se reposer elle en a grand besoin et forcez là si nécessaire ! De toute façon l'infirmière vous a préparé des potions pour cela au cas où. D'ailleurs vous et vos deux amis êtes dispensés de cours pour le reste de la semaine ainsi que de répétition et autres activités telles que le Quidditch. Et si vous voulez rester ensemble ce soir je ne doute pas que vous sachiez où aller pour cela…

_Il aimerait bien leur sourire mais il n'y arrive même pas. Un coup retentit à la porte, Dumbledore ordonne d'entrer aux deux arrivants qui ne sont autres que Severus et Lily. En voyant la pâleur inhabituelle de la Serdaigle ils paniquent tous deux mais James ne leur laisse pas le temps d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie par leurs questions, il emmène rapidement sa sœur dans la salle sur demande, d'où il convoque Sirius et Rémus par l'intermédiaire de leur miroir. Édeline pendant tout ce temps n'a de cesse de pleurer silencieusement contre lui. Alors que dans le bureau l'humeur n'est gère plus joyeuse, après les avoir rapidement mis au courant de la situation il leur fait part de ses requêtes._

Miss Evans pourriez vous remplacer Miss Potter au poste de préfète en chef le temps qu'elle se remette de tout cela ?

Bien sur monsieur ! Mais… ne peut-on rien faire de plus pour eux ?

Ne vous en faites pas leur amis sont à leur cotés et sauront les épauler au mieux. Mais j'ai une autre faveur à vous demander. Évitez quelques temps les blagues et autres affrontements entre vos deux groupes, bien que je ne doute pas du fait que sans ma demande vous l'auriez fait.

Bien sur professeur. _Promirent les deux élèves. _

_Ils sortent laissant le directeur seul dans son bureau. Son regard se porte sur deux pendentifs identiques, ils ont été trouvés dans la main d'Erwan Potter. Chacun porte le nom de ses enfants, il suppose qu'il les a acheté avec Hope pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux qui approche à grand pas. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il les avait dans sa main, pourquoi les avait il gardé alors qu'ils se faisaient surement torturer ? Il se promit de réfléchir à ça et de les regarder de plus près plus tard, car pour l'instant il ne se sent pas la force de le faire. Erwan et lui étaient des amis de longue date et sa mort était donc une épreuve pénible pour lui. Il soupire, la tristesse régnant dans ses yeux si pétillants de vie d'habitude. Il se lève alors et se retire dans ses appartements essayant de trouver en vain le sommeil durant cette nuit sans joie._

_Le réveil est dur pour le groupe des Maraudeurs. C'est James qui s'éveille en premier, les cheveux encore plus en pétards, les traits tirés, sa sœur reposant contre son torse. Il la couve du regard, les traces de larmes de la veille se voient sur ses joues, elle est fermement agrippée à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. 'Normal en même temps… après ce qui est arrivé à notre père.'. La voir ainsi fragile et brisée lui soulève le cœur. Un grognement retentit à coté de lui, c'est Rémus qui émerge à son tour. Il semble se demander où il est un court instant avant de tourner la tête vivement vers les jumeaux. C'est un triste sourire qu'ils échangent avant de tourner le regard comme un seul homme vers leur petit ange déchu. Rémus sent sa douleur, s'il ne savait pas si bien contrôler sa partie loup il serait dans le même état qu'elle. En attendant le réveil des deux autres ils parlent à voix basse, James se laisse aller et verse ses premières larmes sous le regard peiné de Rémus. Sirius se réveille à son tour et prend son frère de cœur dans ses bras, il ne dit rien, laissant James défouler sa peine avant de reprendre son masque de force pour sa sœur. Tandis que Rémus lui a prit le relai auprès d'Édeline qui s'agite dès que son frère la lâche, l'apaisant. Le beau brun à lunettes finit par se calmer et les garçons parlent des journées qui les attendent, prévoyant des sorties pour leur changer les idées (sorties plus ou moins autorisées bien sur). Puis c'est au tour de la belle de se réveiller, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux en vrac et son sourire absent. D'un commun accord ils décident de s'approvisionner en cuisine pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu des élèves. Ensuite ils choisissent la chambre de préfète en chef de notre jolie blonde comme lieu de repli, et grâce à la carte le chemin se fait sans rencontre. Édeline passe rapidement une tenue de nuit : une brassière rouge sang, un débardeur noir et un petite short assorti aux bords aussi rouge que la brassière. Et épuisée par sa nuit agitée elle ne tarde pas à se rendormir contre son frère une fois le 'repas' fini, qui la rejoint assez vite dans les bras de Morphée._

_Passons du coté de nos deux potentiels tourtereaux. Ils sortent pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de leurs amis et errent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'après midi commence à peine, tous sont en cours. C'est Rémus qui brise le silence._

Les pauvres…

Oui, c'est injuste ce qui arrive… Monsieur Potter était quelqu'un de génial. Et Hope… C'est une femme merveilleuse.

C'est vrai que tu les connais mieux que moi.

Oui ils m'ont accueilli comme un fils quand j'ai fugué. Ils m'ont même dit qu'ils n'auraient pas eut le courage de tenir si longtemps avec une famille comme la mienne. _Murmure-t-il avec un tout petit sourire._

C'est vrai que comme exemple de courage il n'y a pas mieux que toi ici.

Bof pas tant que ça… Et dans ton genre tu es pas mal non plus Moony.

Si tu le dis…

_Un silence gêné s'installe à nouveau entre eux et ils finissent par arriver devant la salle commune, ils y entrent et la trouvent bien évidemment vide. Ils renoncent à s'installer dans un des somptueux fauteuils, préférant leur dortoir. Une fois là haut ils s'assoient sur leurs lits respectifs et se regardent en silence. Chacun s'observe 'discrètement' pendant que l'autre regarde ailleurs. Sirius semble un peu nerveux, il n'est pas habitué à être seul avec lui. Et oui comme vous vous en doutez Édeline et James ne se sont pas fait de films et notre petit loup est celui des deux qui a mit le plus de temps à s'en rendre compte, pensant à une simple amitié. Sirius lui n'a bien sur rien laissé paraitre et a continué de 'sauter' sur tout ce qui a un jupon, faisant sans le savoir mal à l'élu de son cœur. Mais il en a assez des non dits, assez de se cacher, il veut être totalement franc avec Rémus et ne voit pour cela qu'une solution : profiter de leur intimité forcée et jouer carte sur table. Pourquoi cette soudaine résolution ? Parce que le drame qui vient de se produire a été comme un déclic pour lui, faisant comprendre à ce jeune homme que la vie est bien trop courte pour la gâcher avec des peurs. Il accroche le regard de son camarade. Sa gorge est sèche, ses mains moites. Quand à son courage de Serpentard... Il semble être aux abonnés absents en ce moment ! Décidément être amoureux ça semble plus facile à dire qu'à faire... ou être dans ce cas précis. Il déglutit une dernière fois et pousse un soupir, alertant ainsi l'objet de ses pensées. _

Siri ? T'as l'air soucieux... Tu veux peut être qu'on retourne les voir ?

Non non c'est pas ça... J'ai juste... un souci.

Lequel ? _S'enquit le jeune homme_

De... cœur... _Ose Sirius après une longue hésitation._

_Il semble que le temps se soit arrêté, Rémus sent son cœur qui se brise en petits fragments. Pour que Sirius parle de problème de cœur c'est qu'elle doit être spéciale... Oui elle a de la chance d'être aimée de Sirius... pas comme lui le pauvre meilleur ami transit d'amour en secret. Et voilà qu'ils allaient en parler et que Sirius allait inévitablement lui demander aide et conseils... Un vrai supplice en perspective._

Et... je suppose que tu veux mon aide...

Dans un sens oui, j… je sais pas comment dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je la connais ?

La... _-Apparemment Rémus pense que c'était une fille, ce qui fige un instant notre chien favori et sourire légèrement- _Oui tu connais cette personne Mumus, très bien même.

_Profitant de cette découverte qui le grise totalement, il s'approche petit à petit de lui jusqu'à se trouver face à face avec lui. Rémus toujours assit dans son lit et Sirius accroupi à sa hauteur, le regardant dans les yeux avec une petit sourire en coin. Rémus ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi il me torture ? Aurait il comprit ? Il essaye de reculer mais se retrouve bien vite bloqué par sa tête de lit, ce qui accentue le sourire de l'autre._

Oui je dirai même que tu le connais mieux que quiconque...

Le ? _Murmure Rémus totalement abasourdi._

Oh je ne te l'ai pas dit ? _-Susurre Sirius joueur- _C'est un beau jeune homme, il a des cheveux blonds, mais pas comme notre Édeline... non les siens sont blonds comme le miel _-Argumente-t-il en portant la main à ceux du lycan- _Un visage d'ange... Et ses yeux à ses yeux des vrais invitations à la débauche, un peu comme ses lèvres de vrais fruits juteux et tentateurs.

_Oui aucun doute Sirius est inspiré et... déchainé. Cette attitude a fait passer Rémus du simple rougissement à condition de tomate humaine... Il n'est pas bête non plus, depuis que Sirius a commencé ses effleurements, bien qu'il ait douté quelques instants quand même, il a comprit que ses sentiments sont partagés. Mais étant d'une timidité maladive il n'ose pas bouger, heureusement qu'il est si rouge sinon Sirius penserait que c'est fichu... A mais que se passe-t-il ? Notre tomate semble avoir retrouvé ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques ! Le voilà qui caresse la main de Sirius, alors que ce dernier est juste à deux ridicules millimètres de ses lèvres._

Si tu veux mon avis, je suis pas si sûr que ses lèvres soient si bonnes que tu le dis. _Lance-t-il tout sourire._

Tu sais quoi Mumus ? Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite !

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent leur premier baiser à l'abri des regards. Rien qu'eux deux et leur amour. Erwan Potter peut sourire de là où il est : sa mort n'a pas été vaine pour son petit protégé qu'est Sirius._

_Du coté de notre groupe de lions. L'heure était bien avancée et les cours finis. L'humeur est bonne mais une ombre plane. Lily et Severus on tout raconté à leurs amis. Ok ils n'aiment pas Potter, ok ils ne sont pas intimes avec Édeline mais apprendre une telle nouvelle leur rappelle que dans un an ils seront confrontés à ça. Et puis perdre un être cher est une tragédie, et puis malgré tout ils prouvaient que peu importe la maison d'où on est issu, elle ne définie pas notre camp. Les Potter étaient un modèle pour bien des jeunes, et maintenant Erwan n'était plus et Hope luttait pour vivre. _

Bien sur on leur fout la paix pendant au moins un mois. _Lance Alice._

C'est vraiment triste quand même... _Murmure Franck._

Oui pauvre Édeline, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit une fois son père et elle était très proches. _-Explique Lily- _Ça doit vraiment être affreux pour elle...

Et pour Potter aussi j'imagine. _Rajoute Severus._

Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Cette affaire va plonger Poudlard dans une aire de ténèbres. Ils étaient un peu le symbole anti V...V... Voldemort _-Murmure la rouquine- _Et même si j'avoue que nos maisons sont pas franchement camarades depuis des siècles... Vous pensez pas que ça serait bien d'essayer de calmer nos conflits quelques temps ? Je pense que la mort de monsieur Potter doit laisser une marque de bien. Je pense que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu l'auror qu'il était.

C'est une bonne idée oui, et ça empêchera peut être que trop choisissent la mauvaise voie de la magie...

C'est une idée à travailler. Et de préférences avec eux je pense.

Ça c'est une autre paire de manche. _Rit Franck._

_La discussion continue ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, pour être exact jusqu'à l'heure du diner._

_Du coté de nos jumeaux favoris. C'est Édeline qui se réveille première, elle lève les yeux vers son frère : il dort profondément. Elle tourna la tête de tous les cotés : pas de trace des garçons, ils ont du vouloir se dégourdir les jambes. Et vu l'heure ils sont retournés à la salle commune des Serpentards : le diner est déjà passé après tout ! Elle se lève et se regarde dans le miroir, elle y voit une jeune fille aux yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes, avec les cheveux en désordre et en prime un air perdu et fragile. Elle soupire, tête basse, son père était tout pour elle, malgré qu'elle soit le portrait craché de sa mère, et inversement pour sa mère et James... Se dire que plus jamais elle ne l'entendra embêter sa mère à propos de son thé, que leurs repas de famille se passeront sans lui, qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son si chaleureux sourire lui répondre quand elle serait triste lui fend le cœur petit à petit et fait jaillir de nouvelles larmes. Elle ouvre alors son médaillon porte photo et caresse du doigt la photo de son père. Soudain son regard se pose sur sa mère. C'est là qu'elle a un déclic et qu'elle décide que se laisser ainsi aller son père ne l'accepterai jamais ! Une Potter se bat toujours et ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Et puis... Sa mère est encore de ce monde après tout, si ses enfants ne sont pas à la hauteur qui le sera ? Oh bien sur c'est ce qu'elle se dit sur le coup mais elle sait qu'elle tombera mais le principal est de ne pas le faire devant ses proches ! Elle prend donc ses affaires et sort de sa chambre de préfète en simple tenue de nuit, direction : la salle de bain des préfet. Elle prend bien sur un des nombreux passages secrets connus des maraudeurs et y entre. Encore dans le flou elle ne prend même pas garde à la vapeur qui indique que quelqu'un est déjà présent et commence à ôter son débardeur. _

_C'est là qu'elle croise le regard de Severus, avec tout ça elle en avait oublié que leur appartements ET salle de bain étaient communs... Ils s'affrontent et se jaugent des yeux durant un temps qui pourrait paraître une éternité._

**Mille pardons pour ce retard inexcusable !!!!!!! Comme dit dans la petite note que j'avais publié j'ai eut des gros soucis. Je vais faire le maximum pour rattraper tout ça. Encore désolée !!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sinon je sais que la réaction de Édeline peut surprendre je l'avoue. Mais j'ai été dans cette situation alors je peux attester de la véracité de ce type de comportement face au décès d'un de ses parents.**

**Rar :**

**Bella Black 2b : Merci d'être fidèle au post avec tes reviews, elles font chaud au coeur :)**

**Jubei-Kazuki : Heureuse qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas trop refroidie....  
**


End file.
